


Arrangements

by TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Don't be scared by the Major Character Death Tag, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, O, Omega Verse, Yuri is an angsty teen, a whole lotta awkwardness, beka is such a pure boy, i should really update my other fics but i wanted to write this instead bc im a little shit, otabek and yuri are both SO gay, prince AU, trash probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay/pseuds/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay
Summary: Otabek comes out to his father just a month before his twenty first birthday, which also happens to be the day that Otabek has to start his search for a future Queen. Obviously with this new information, Otabek's father, the King, knows that Otabek cannot find a queen, but maybe there's a certain feisty blonde who would make a nice king instead.





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of not being a little shit and updating my other fics i felt like busting out this one, enjoy!

Otabek paced the perimeter of his bedroom chambers for what felt like hours attempting to form the right words to say to his father, the King.

It’s fine, Otabek, you’ll just request to speak with him, you’ll tell him, and everything will be fine, and you’ll feel so much better afterwards, that’s all there is to it. 

He endlessly tried to calm himself with reassuring words, and was failing to do so. Even as he continued to ramble inside his head, the panicking feeling that rose in his stomach merely intensified. 

Just as Otabek was about to convince himself for the thousandth time that he could do this and that everything would be fine, his chamber doors sprung open, revealing his personal servant, causing Otabek to halt in his pacing. 

“Forgive me for entering without permission, my prince, but Your Majesty, the King, has requested for your presence.” He informed professionally as he took a bow. Despite knowing Otabek for almost the entirety of his young life, Percy persisted in interacting with the prince in the most formal of ways. Otabek never liked him much because of it. 

“Percy, how many times must I insist you knock before you enter my chambers. It’s quite rude, and enormously unbefitting for someone such as yourself.” Otabek corrected, finding himself slightly annoyed by the other man. 

“Of course, deepest apologies, my prince.” Percy took another bow as he unsincerely apologized. 

“Now, what was this about the King requesting an audience with myself?” The nerves in Otabek’s stomach began to flutter once again at the thought of seeing his father at the moment. 

“Why yes, my prince, the King has sent for me to inform you that he would like to speak with you in his office. He would like it best if your highness would make your way over there now.” Percy stayed outside of the prince’s bedroom as he spoke. 

“I shall be there in but a moment, thank you Percy, you are dismissed.” Otabek answered after a brief moment of silence.

“Thank you my prince.” He replied as he softly shut the doors to the prince’s bedroom, leaving him with his own active thoughts once again. Instead of pacing the floors of his room, Otabek decided that it was rather convenient to be summoned by his father at this time. It made it much easier to make his way to his office than it would’ve been to go there on his own accord. 

Otabek opened his father’s office door to find him with his back facing him, standing over by the large window just behind his desk. He held his hands behind his back, gazing out into the gardens outside. The older man seemed to be deep in thought. His stance immediately changed at the sound of the door opening, signaling his son’s entry. He spun around and Otabek was then met with his father’s warm smile, his arms opened to greet his son in a strong hug as if they hadn’t seen the other for days. Otabek accepted and returned his father’s affections as always. 

After his mother, the queen, passed many years ago, the two had grown so much closer and so much stronger. When they released from the hug Otabek made a mental effort to hide his nervousness from his father for the time being, he wanted to know what he was called upon for before he would reveal his secret to his father. 

“Ota, my son, I hope these few days have been treating you with kindness.” His voice was strong and soft all at the same time. Otabek took comfort in that voice just as the whole kingdom had for years. Yet now, it still did nothing for the younger boy’s nerves. 

“Indeed, they have been kind father, very kind.” Otabek responded. 

“I am glad to hear so.” His father gave him a light clap on the shoulder. 

“What is it that I have been summoned so urgently for father?” He inquired. 

“Urgently?” The older man asked, a little confused. 

“Yes, Percy said it better that I came at the present rather than any later. I assume it is of importance?” The King let out a light chuckle, causing Otabek’s brow to furrow. 

“I could tell Percy to fetch you for the most insignificant thing and he would inform you of such as if the kingdom were set to collapse.” The king laughed again. 

“Yes, I’m sure he would.” Otabek agreed as a small smile took shape on his face. 

“But, my son, I am afraid although the topic I have called you here to discuss is not of urgency, it is of importance.” His father’s face seemed to grow more serious at those words.

“Father?” Otabek prompted for him to continue. 

“Please take a seat, Ota.” Otabek swallowed thickly as he did as he was instructed, sitting on the chair in front of his father’s large engraved, mahogany desk. His father took a seat as well, behind the desk, facing Otabek. The King’s face seemed to shift completely into something that was unreadable, a stark contrast from his previous appearance of jubilation. Otabek feared for a moment that perhaps his father had found knowledge of his secret before he could inform him of it properly. 

“As you are aware, Ota, your twenty-first birthday is nearing it’s arrival, and, as you are also aware, this marks the date in which you will begin your search for a wife.” Otabek could feel his stomach lurtch at his father’s words. Yes, he was very aware of such a thing, he had been for quite some time, yet he couldn’t bring himself to ever tell his father why such a thing as a wife would never be a reality for him. 

“Now, I hope you do not assume that I will pester you to find a wife that is agreeable to you in the utmost timely manner, this is a decision that you must make on your own, and take as much time as you need to deliberate your options for your future. It is the very most importance that you know in the end, whoever you decide upon, you will have my blessing, Ota.” It was at that moment a tear fell from the side of Otabek’s face, he hadn’t even noticed that his eyes had began to glass over. 

“Otabek?” 

Otabek raised his hands to cover his face as his tears became unstoppable. His father, beyond confused, stayed where he was, hoping his son would offer an explanation for his sudden outburst of emotions, which was extremely rare for the younger boy. 

“My son, what is wrong, will you not talk to your father?” The King’s voice remained calm and inquizzitive. When Otabek seemed to calm down a little, he spoke. 

“I have been dreading this moment, ever since I was a boy.” He confessed as his hands fell from his face. 

“The moment that you are to be married?” His father asked, still perplexed. 

“No father, the moment that I would have to tell you, that I cannot get married.” there was a small pause.

“I do not understand, Ota, of course you can be married. There are plenty of young women who would be honored to be your wife.” The King spoke in an effort to uplift his son’s spirits. 

“Father, I do not like women.” 

“Oh, Ota, I’m sure you will find one that you admire, do not fret.” 

“No, Father, I do not like any woman.” Otabek began to become frustrated, not particularly wanting to spell it out. 

“What do you mean by this?” There was a long moment of silence between the two men. 

“Father, I do not like women, because I like men. I’m gay.” The younger of the two spoke quietly as he revealed himself. 

“And this is why you cannot be married?” The King spoke as if he was beginning to understand his son’s previous frustrations.

“Yes.” 

“I see..” Another long pause. 

“I think I should take my leave.” Before the King could say anything in protest, his son had left his office, leaving the king to this new information about his son. 

***

Yuri tugged JJ along by his palace uniform sleeve, every once in awhile turning to look behind them, making sure they weren’t being followed. Once Yuri reached his destination he opened his bedroom door and roughly pushed JJ inside. The young blonde was all giggles as he made his way over to the taller man, who had now taken a lazy seat on the edge of his bed. Yuri draped one of his legs over JJ’s lap, straddling him. He played with the buttons on JJ’s shirt for a moment as he inched their faces closer. 

“What happens if we get caught.” The darker haired man wondered, his voice breathless against Yuri’s lips. The blonde let out a small seductive chuckle in response. 

“We won’t.” Yuri licked his lips before crashing them into JJ’s who accepted them happily. Their mouths melded together forcefully. It wasn’t long before Yuri swiped his tongue along JJ’s lower lip begging for entrance. JJ gladly accepted, parting his lips wide, giving Yuri full access to his tongue. They battled for dominance inside each other’s mouths, until Yuri finally gave into the older man, desiring to be dominated by him. JJ grabbed both of Yuri’s small hands that were desperately trying to unbutton his navy shirt, and pinned them above him as he rolled them over, now being the one on top of Yuri. They broke apart from their heated make out session for a moment to catch their breath. 

Yuri fidgeted a little in JJ’s grasp trying to spring his hands free so he could make quick work of JJ’s shirt, but the other man wasn’t having it. He kept Yuri pinned down tight as he watched the blonde struggle for a few moments, enjoying the control. Yuri whined as he realised JJ wasn’t going to let him go. He smirked in response to this, making Yuri’s blood boil. In revenge, the younger boy ground his small hips up into JJ’s painfully slow, earning a low groan from him. He continued to grind himself up against the other man, beginning to feel the hardness through JJ’s pants and his own erection move against one another. 

“MMm, ah- Kitten, if you keep that up, I’m not gonna last long.” JJ managed to get out in between moans. 

“Oh, you better last longer than that. I’m only just getting started baby.” Yuri whispered into the other man’s ear, biting down on the lobe as he finished his sentence, causing JJ to let out a rather loud groan. At this point JJ had started moving his hips along with Yuri’s. Their clothed erections straining against each other as their hips rutted together. Yuri let out a sigh which was cut off by JJ’s wet mouth returning to his feverishly. The kiss was wet and sloppy and involved far too much tongue than what Yuri prefered but it became more and more difficult to care as Yuri got more and more hard.

He broke away from the kiss for a moment and JJ immediately went straight to his pale porcelain neck. He ravished it before Yuri could get a word out. Biting, sucking, licking. One of Yuri’s hands found it’s way out of JJ’s grasp and dove into his dark brown undercut, tugging on the strands as he continued to maul the blonde boy’s neck. It would be sure to leave marks, thank god Yuri owned a few turtleneck sweaters. 

“Not, enough, skin.. Take your pants off.” Yuri sighed, breathless. JJ complied without a single complaint as he detached himself from Yuri’s previously white neck and began to unbuckle the belt of his trousers. Yuri moaned a little at the anticipation of it. He was ready to be fucked, and wasn’t entirely sure if he could wait any longer. 

“Prince Yuri, I do apologize for the interruption but- OH MY CHRIST!” Yuri and JJ both froze at the sound of Lilia’s voice. JJ fumbled almost as quickly to get his pants back on as he did to get them off, as Yuri pulled his shirt down promptly, which had ridden up while they had been kissing. 

Yuri’s personal servant had, of course, burst through his door again without knocking. Except this time, instead of barging in on him just trying to be the antisocial teenager that he was, she caught him with a man in his bed, and one of the staff at that. Once JJ had successfully pulled his pants all the way back up, he hastefully strode out of the prince’s chambers, and very awkwardly past Lilia. She simply just stood by the door with her mouth agape, in absolutely astonishment of what she had just walked in on. 

Yuri stayed seated on his bed, flushing scarlet at the embarrassment of it all. He was admittedly more so worried about what his grandfather’s reaction would be upon finding out that his heir to the throne was caught in the middle of such sordid acts, and with another man no less. 

“Lilia-” She raised her hand up, telling him to stop and there was a long pause that followed. 

“Your grandfather will be hearing about this.” Was all she said, not even offering him a single glance as she left, closing the door behind her. 

Yuri let out a loud sigh as he flopped back onto his rumpled sheets, staring up at the blank ceiling above him. 

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’ve never written like an intense makeout scene or smut before so my bad if it was shit, hopefully I’ll get better at it. 
> 
> Also, this will be a multi chapter fic because I can’t help myself and I love writing kind of lengthy stories so yeah 
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading and please make sure to leave comments/ kudos, it really encourages me to write and update sooner <333


End file.
